Noella Maron
|theme image= |full name= Noella Louise Maron |pronunciation= |nicknames= Apollo's Girl |name meaning= |born= Created on November 18, 2013 |status= Single |current age= 14 |gender= Female |species= Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Straight |relationship status= Single |native language= |accent= Neutral |languages= Spanish, English |divider 1= |history= Sydney Maron met her father when she was in college performing in a local Starbucks, she was singing a classic Beatles song. After her performance, a young man who was about her age came up to her, he complimented her of her beautiful singing voice and her looks. It was love at first sight. They then dated for a couple of months, until one faithful day Sydney became pregnant with Noella. A couple of months later, the baby has been born, they named her Noella. A few days after the hospital let Sydney home with her newborn, she was left a letter from Apollo explaining that he had to leave for their own good. In the letter, it explained that he was Apollo. It also explained that their child is a demigod and that by the time she is old enough she would have to go to Camp Half Blood to train to fight mythical creatures and monsters, he also left her a bow and a sheath of arrows as a "Sorry I wasn't there for most of your childhood," gift. After reading the letter, Sydney put the letter and the weapon is a wooden box for Noella in the future. Noella's childhood has been pretty much normal, though in school she was bullied by the other kids because she is very awkward and very shy. She had no friends except her pet dog, who unfortunately died a year later. Her only healing from the bullying was singing. When she sings it feels like she is the only one in the universe, and she loved that feeling. Then when she was 8, she was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. This made life way harder for Noella, she was soon failing classes because the words were flowing off the page and she couldn't read very well. Of course, this gave an opportunity for the kids to tease her and torment her further. When Noella was 13, she returned home after her archery class. She was suprised to see her mother with a big wooden box. Inside the box, was the exact letter that Apollo sent her, also was a bow & arrow and a sheath of arrows. She explained to her that she was indeed not normal and that she was the daughter of the greek god of the sun. That was a lot to handle for a high schooler. She told Noella that now, monsters would try to attack her, she also told her that she had to go to Camp Half Blood to train to battle these monsters. Then she took her to her car to drive to the camp, during the week when they stopped at McDonald's harpies attacked them, then because of Sydney's power to see in the mist she used the knife she always kept in her pocket to dissolve them into ashes. Then the day after, they were only a few feet away from the entrance and a wild hellhound appeared. Panicking, Noella grabbed an arrow and struck it to her bow and released the arrow. The hellhound yelped and charged at her. Unfortunately, Noella's arrows began missing each shot. The hellhound then beat Noella to the ground and she was bleeding terribly. Sydney then grabbed the knife and stabbed the hellhound, but collasped because she didn't have enough strength to carry on. Then a boy appeared, he looked about 16. He was Aaron Daniels, son of Demeter. He then fought the hellhound and the hellhound dissolved into ashes. Since that little adventure, it has been a year since that battle. But Noella has been staying with her mother mostly during the year. But, this year Noella decided to be a year-round camper. |divider 2= |hometown= Boston, Massachussets |earliest memory= Singing Karaoke with her mom |schooling= |first kiss= Nope |first sex= Nope |first love= Nope |other firsts= |misc image= |father= Apollo |mother= Sydney Maron |siblings= Apollo's Cabin |other relatives= |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= Holly Henry |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes= Blue |hair= Blonde |height= Average |weight= Lol nope |ethnicity= |handedness= |shoe size= |blood type= |voice= Angelic |eye sight= |health status= Healthy |clothing style= Casual |marks= |body style= |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= Archery |weapon of choice= Bow & Arrow |strengths= Aim |weaknesses= Hand to hand combat |quests led= Nope |quests= Nope |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1= "I don't sing because I'm happy, I'm happy because I sing." |personality= Noella is a very sweet and loving person, she is also very socially awkward and is very shy in front of people. She wasn't the most popular person in school because of her ADHD and slight Dyslexia. But in front of people she is comfortable with, she is very bubbly and chatty. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= |sign meaning= |location= Camp Half Blood |pets= Cupcake (Former dog) |likes= Food |dislikes= Rude people |fears= To be cheated on |hobbies= Singing, reading, astronomy |motto= |won't= |secretly admire= |influenced by= |moral compass= |important person before camp= Sydney Maron |important person now= None |immediate goals= |long term goals= |reacts to crisis= |faces problems= |reacts to change= |alignment= |images photo album= |dream job= Singer/ Songwriter |current job= Demigod |one word='Shy |best= Singing |worst= |change= |mental= Nope |mental disorders= Nope |emotions= |medical= |quote 2= |vices= |bad habits= |sleeping|= |quirks= |attitude= Sweet |talents= Singing |social= Sometimes |mannerisms= |quote 3= |color= White |music= R&B |food= Pasta |animal= Fox |book= The Fault in Our Stars |other favs= |ease= |priorities= |failures= |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy= |wish= Overcome her shyness |flaw= Procrastination |divider 10= |cheated= Nope |others= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |family= |impression= |like most= |like least= |friends photo album= |role= |inspiration= Adele |goals= To perform in front of the campers |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2=}} Category:Noella Category:Maron Category:Holly Henry Category:Cynderheart